Winx Club - Episode 223
The Time for Truth is the twenty-third episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx and the Specialists have returned from their vacation, however a trip to Pixie Village is needed to help the pixies recover. Flora and Aisha, accompanied by Brandon, Sky, and Helia, arrive at Pixie Village but are told that the Flower of Life is sick, due to Icy's attack. Meanwhile, a masked sorcerer manages to escape from Darkar's fortress. This sorcerer is the real Professor Avalon. Chramix Training begins for Bloom, Stella, Musa and Tecna. They use convergence to create a monster, which is very difficult to beat, but using their charmix, the monster is easily beaten. Their training is interrupted, and are asked to see Flora's progress. In Farigonda's office, Flora tells the headmistress that the Flower of Life is very sick. Farigonda tells Flora that she should try the best she can and leaves Flora to do her work. Flora can't tell the difference between the sick and healthy parts of the plants. She feels nervous, her confidence gone, however Helia places his hands on her shoulders, which shocks her. She then transforms into a fairy and summons up all her courage to heal the plant. The Flower of Life is healed, and everyone cheers. Back in the office, Farigonda notes that Flora must take one more step to earn her Charmix. As the pixies are getting healed by drinking the tea, Pixie Village is healthy again as the Flower of Life is healed. The Speciallists start to leave and Flora feels nervous to confessing her feelings. Chatta urges Flora to make the first move, but Flora is very reluctant. Chasing after Helia, Helia turns back and they talk. Flora finally gets the courage to confess her feelings and tells Helia that she loves him. Helia smiles and shares the feeling as well, blowing her a kiss. Flora rec ieves her Charmix, thanking Chatta. The real Professor Avalon arrives at Alfea. Confused to who the other Professor Avalon is, they discover that it is a trap but is too late when the fake Professor Avalon took Bloom, since Bloom had the power to open the portal to the Relix. Major Events *Flora saves the Flower of Life. *Flora confesses her feelings to Helia and earns her Charmix. *The real Professor Avalon arrives at Alfea. *The fake Professor Avalon captures Bloom under Darkar's orders. Debuts *Flower of Life *Real Avalon *Flora's Charmix Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Stella **Layla **Musa **Tecna *Faragonda *Wizgiz *Palladium *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia *Darkar *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff **Ninfea **Livy **Glim **Jolly *Avalon (Real) *Avalon (Fake) *Griselda Trivia *The Winx learn that the Professor Avalon they saw was an impostor. *This episode marks the second time any member of the Winx Club has been kidnapped. *Bloom made a reference to season 1 in this episode. *Stella's Brunette question was a reference to another Stella from the anime movie "Interstella 5555". *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 28, 29, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 45, 46, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx special scene "The Shadow of Phoneix". *Bloom transforms into her Charmix form for the first time. *Tecna transforms into her Charmix form for the first time. Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora, Amore *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Jason Griffith as Darkar *Marc Thompson as Professor Avalon/Fake Professor Avalon *Sebastian Arcelus as Professor Paladium *Rachael Lillis as Faragonda, Ninfea Quotes '- Bloom': "I'm feeling so much negative energy in here. What's this thing doing to my power?" '- Fake Professor Avalon': "It's taking all of your power and giving it to me Bloom. Isn't it marvelous?" '- Musa:' "So that's it? What is that?" '- Griselda:' "That is a monster designed to challenge your specific powers." '- Bloom:' "I don't mean to underestimate our opponent, but it dosen't seem so tough." '- Griselda:' "Believe me, this creature's plenty tough. It is part witch and part space goblin." "Do you think I'd look good as a brunette?" - Stella "Flora! Trust your heart!" - Chatta '- Faragonda:' "And why did Darkar capture you?" '- Professor Avalon:' "I don't know, but please, you have to believe me." '' '- Faragonda:' ''"You're saying there's been an impostor teaching at Alfea this whole time. I'm sorry, but why should I believe you?" '- Professor Avalon:' "I have proof. It's the letter of recommendation offering me the teaching position at Alfea." Miss Faragonda examines the letter. '- Faragonda:' "That's my signature. (gasp) This letter's authentic." '- Tecna:' "So this impostor was pretending to help Bloom, but I'll bet he was the one that made her steal Alfea's codex in the first place." '- Faragonda:' "He did spend a lot of time with her. He must've been the one who placed her under that dark spell." '- Musa:' "But how did he fake all that? Seriously, he's a great teacher." '- Real Professor Avalon:' "He certainly is. Darkar's magic is so powerful that it's capable of great deception." "Flora, Layla, I have terrible news. Bloom disappeared today girls, and we believe she's been taken to Shadowhaunt." '' - '''Faragonda' giving the bad news to Flora and Layla. '- Bloom:' "So why did you want to see me Professor?" '- Fake Professor Avalon:' "I understand that this semester has been very difficult for you." '- Bloom:' "This whole year's been tough. It's kinda overwhelming, even more than Freshman year." Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume